Over the last decade, the Internet has led to the evolution of the sale and delivery of packaged goods through multiple delivery services. Specifically, people can purchase multiple pieces of merchandise from different websites before several delivery persons drop parcels or packages into a recipient's container or parcel box. Current secure containers that accept the delivery of such goods include, but are not limited to, top loading mail deposit boxes, book return containers, and one-way videotape/DVD return devices where packages are dropped into a single container area. In a conventional container, a flapper or similar mechanism located on sidewalls thereof is used to gain entry and/or restrict entry to the container in order to prevent an unintended recipient (e.g., a thief or another delivery person) from reaching a delivered good in the container. While those mechanisms provide some level of security, such schemes limit the size of the packages to/through the entry door. On the other hand, when there are several packages of different sizes or shapes to be delivered into the container, it may be difficult to deposit all of the packages of different sizes or shapes into the single container even though there is enough space inside.
Accordingly, there is a need for maximizing the useful space in the delivery boxes where multiple delivery services deliver packages at different times and of different sizes or shapes.
There is also a need for having a parcel box in which different packages are deposited into different chambers and separated from each other.